One of the primary objectives of the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) is the development and testing of safe and effective medications for the treatment of cocaine and opiate abuse. NIDA has established two programs, the Cocaine Treatment Discovery Program and the Opioid Treatment Discovery Program, for the preclinical development of promising treatment agents. Once preclinical candidates which show efficacy in animal models are chosen for further development, they will be tested in toxicity studies. This contract will provide a resource for the synthesis of bulk drug substances for use in the preclinical toxicity studies as well as subsequent clinical safety and efficacy trials.